warhammerfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Bloody Maria
Bloody Maria has enjoyed a long career of making money from other people’s suffering. As a girl, she watched her father, a Tilean Barber-Surgeon, patch up mercenaries and pirates in a dockside shop. It didn’t take long before she was helping out, stitching wounds shut, packing maggots on gangrenous stumps, and even pulling teeth. When she came of age, her father ordered her to marry the rich son of a fat merchant. A simpleton with warty feet, Maria had no intention of going through with the marriage. She hitched a ride on an outbound caravan, ferried down the River of Echoes, and headed for Nuln. The caravan experience was good for Maria. Though never a pretty lass, she always had a fiery personality and a no-nonsense way about her, and when the ship’s captain learned of her medical training, he hired her as the ship’s doctor. The journey went well, and she earned enough to land on her feet when she arrived at the city. The captain was generous enough to put in a word for her with the constable in the Shantytown, and so she soon secured work serving the Watchmen in the city. While there, she tended to a variety of injuries. She heard the men discussing the troubles in the Maze, the rumours of the Night Market, and the proliferation of Mutants. To learn more, she asked the sergeant about taking over the interrogator duties. She explained her knowledge of anatomy would be certain to make the captives talk. The sergeant, knowing she wasn’t squeamish, gave his assent. Maria gained the moniker, Bloody, during her time as Torturer. She could make a grown man weep for his mother after but a few minutes of her tender ministrations. Though she did her duty, her reasons for doing it was to learn more about the Mutants. She figured she could help control the Mutant population by severing the offending parts. But, to do so, she had to learn more about them. So, with every criminal she tortured, and with every turn of the thumbscrew, she learned a little more, until, eventually, she uncovered the location of the Night Market. That very day, she quit and set up shop in the heart of the Maze. She told the malformed urchins to spread the word she would help any who came to her, for a price. Starting with a trickle, the first afflicted souls came to her place, revealing a mess of tendrils, eyestalks, bird claws, beaks, and worse. And, each time, she hacked off the part, collected her coins, and sent them on their way. The trickle became a flood, and soon dozens of Mutants come to her each week. Word spread to other parts of the city—even as far up as the Countess’ Palace—and it is just a matter of time before the Witch Hunters learn about her trade, and shut her down for good. Bloody Maria is a middle-aged woman with long, brown hair that she keeps pulled back in a single braid. She has stern, severe features and a thin line of a mouth. She usually wears a bloodstained chainmail apron to protect herself from flying pieces of bone. Cinched around her narrow waist is a wide leather belt from which hangs an assortment of ugly looking hooks, files, and blades. Source * Warhammer Fantasy RPG 2nd ED -- Tome of Corruption ** : pg. 22 es:María Sanguinaria Category:Empire Characters Category:Nuln Category:Tilean Characters Category:B Category:M